Cuidado con las Sweens
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: —Se mudó a Malibú —Butch se atoró con su propia saliva y empezó a toser como maniático. [...] Kaoru jugó con los dijes de su pulsera. No entendía cómo era que el chico que traía al lado se mostraba así de indiferente. Era como si no aceptara aún el que ella hubiese reaparecido en su vida, ni mucho menos en su apartamento por la madrugada. No, señor. [Ooc/ AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Sí. "¡Vuelve, mierda!" me sacó de mis casillas. Así que esta es otra versión. Y no, no irá por el mismo camino.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

_**Quinceañero de Himeko Shirogane. Casi madrugada. Catorce años.**_

—Tienes que estar de broma, Kaoru.

La veía como si se jugara la vida en ello. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y dio un vasto suspiro. Volvió la vista al vaso y le dio un par de giros.

—Por más que así lo quisiera, no. Es en serio, Brick. Me han ofrecido una beca en _Sweet Magnetic_ —Dio un sorbo, tragó e hizo una mueca—. ¿Es que todo aquí es jugo de melón?

Él movió bruscamente de lado a lado su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos en una negativa rotunda.

—Jamás. No, no te irás de California. Te lo prohíbo —Kaoru soltó una risa burlona.

—Ay, sí, tú. Como si pudieras impedírmelo de verdad.

Brick frunció la boca con impotencia y se desmoronó sobre la barra de bebidas que el padre de Himeko había mandado a instalar exclusivamente para esa noche. ¿Para qué? Para que sólo sirvieran el maldito jugo de melón. Putos egoístas.

—No, pero…—Se incorporó con una sonrisa de orgullo y la miró. Kaoru sintió una especie de mal presentimiento—. Creo saber quién sí puede.

Dirigió una mirada hacia la pista de baile, más específicamente hacia una pareja bailando. Ella siguió su mirada y captó el mensaje, irguiéndose de golpe.

—No, en la vida. Ni ese ególatra me convencería de quedarme.

—Vamos, Kaoru. Yo sé que te gusta —Ella puso una mueca horrorizada, contrariada a su leve sonrojo.

— ¡Sueñas! Acabas de ganar el premio al peor insulto que me han dicho en mi corta vida. Felicidades, rojito.

—No puedes ocultarlo. No de mí, al menos. Así que hagamos un trato.

Kaoru volvió a sentarse y lo observó con intriga.

— «¿Qué clase de trato?». Sí, salteémonos esa parte —Su amiga puso cara de pocos amigos y él se aclaró la garganta—. Ve y habla con él.

— ¿De qué mierda serviría eso?

— ¡Cállate y déjame terminar! —Ella le mostró la lengua y Brick le imitó— Apostaría mi gorra favorita a que él también siente lo mismo.

Ella volvió a mirar al susodicho y alzó una ceja, volviendo a enfocar al rojito.

—Creo que acabas de matar a tu gorra.

Él lo vio y se dio una palmada en la frente, pensando por qué su hermano tenía que actuar como idiota justo en esos momentos. Día y noche lo veía planeando nuevas bromas e insultos para su amiga en cuestión y ese día, precisamente ese maldito día, tenía que estar sacando plan con dos rubias.

—Ese imbécil.

—Por fin te das cuenta.

Él volvió a alzar la vista y arrastro de la polera a uno que estaba pasando.

—Boomer, maldita sea, ve y separa de sus hormonas a ese idiota.

— ¿A Butch? Pero si esas chicas están que ard…

Brick lo codeó con tanta fuerza que el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Entonces el rubio sonrió forzadamente hacia Kaoru y se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia su hermano.

—De maravilla. Acabas de matar a una de las dos neuronas que tiene Boomer en el cerebro. Bien hecho, rojito —Él frunció la boca con fastidio.

—Como sea. Decía que…que… ¿Qué decía? —Lo golpeó. ¡No tenía toda la maldita noche para que terminara su propuesta! — ¡Bien, ya! Apuesto a que podrías dirigir toda su atención hacia ti en menos de dos minutos. Eso. Si no, te vas a ese internado. Pero si tengo razón, entonces te quedas en California y jamás de los _jatases_…

—Jamases.

—Y jamás de los jamases volverás a siquiera considerar el irte de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Kaoru lo consideró un momento en tanto alternaba la vista del pelinegro al hermano mayor de este. Suspiró. A las finales, no haría gran efecto en sí. Asintió, se levantó y caminó hacia el conejillo de indias. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, volteó a ver a Brick, quien le hacía señas para que continuara; dio un escaneado de su ropa y no pudo evitar compararse con el par de descerebradas que rodeaban a Butch.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que no debía preocuparse por eso, que ellas eran las putas y ella la relativamente normal. Inhaló y exhaló dos veces antes de moverse nuevamente.

— ¿Qué tal, verdecito? —Él le vio, alzó una ceja y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—A más no poder, verdecita. ¿A qué se debe esto?

Kaoru se alzó de hombros y recorrió el lugar con la vista, a falta de una buena excusa.

—A nada en especial, sólo estaba aburrida.

— ¿Tú? —Ella asintió— ¿Aburrida? —Repitió la acción y él se señaló— ¿Y viniste a hablar conmigo?

—Aparentemente así es. ¿Algún problema?

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza con energía y volvió a sonreír.

—No, no. Ninguno, pero…

—Butchy, ¿me traes algo de beber? —Ronroneó la oxigenada de la izquierda. Él la vio y puso una expresión de duda.

_¿Butchy? ¿En serio?_

—Claro, pero es que estoy…

— ¿Y a mí? ¡Yo también quiero, Butchy! —La de la derecha hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el susodicho girara el rostro ciento ochenta grados y la duda en el mismo aumentara.

—Ahora estoy hablando con…—Ella se pegó más a su brazo y lo miró con súplica. Él suspiró—. Ya voy.

Así, sin volver la vista, fue a por las dichosas bebidas.

* * *

_**Fuera de la mansión. Momentos después.**_

Lanzó la gorra roja al basurero, ignorando cómo luego su dueño se lanzaba a por ella.

—Te dije. ¡Te lo dije, Brick! Pero no, tenías que hacerte el sabelotodo y mandarme a hacer tremenda escenita. ¡Malditas sean esas desteñidas de mierda! ¡Que se pudran!

—Cálmate un poco, Kaoru. Se emocionó, ¿verdad? Como tú nunca le hablas por propia voluntad, debió estar de lo más feliz.

— ¡Pero se fue, joder! Y encima, para llevarles las asquerosas bebidas a las descerebradas. ¡Idiota!

El pelirrojo sacudió su gorra y se la volvió a colocar al tiempo que daba todo por perdido. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se oyó un leve sollozo. Brick tragó en seco y la abrazó.

—Ya…ya. Vamos, Kaoru, no tiene importancia. Olvídalo, ¿sí?

—N-No es sólo eso. Además…—Pasó saliva varias veces en un intento fallido por anular el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Mierda, significa que tendré que irme sí o sí.

— ¿No es lo que querías?

— ¡Claro que no! Yo… ¿acaso has visto su folleto? ¡Es rosa! ¡Rosa, maldita sea, rosa!

Brick rió por lo bajo debido a las quejas de su amiga. Ella se separó de él y frunció el seño.

— ¿De qué te ríes, tarado?

—Nada, nada. Es que… —Rió nuevamente—. Por un momento creí que en serio te deprimirías. Te juro que no sabría que mierda hacer si sucede.

Se vieron a los ojos y juntos estallaron en carcajadas. Esta vez, ella fue la que lo abrazó.

—Lo tomaré por un «te extrañaré, idiota» de tu parte, gracias.

Ella rió a boca cerrada y asintió con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de su amigo.

* * *

_**Dos días después. Instituto de California. Temprano por la mañana.**_

—Butchy, he visto unos hermosos zapatos en la tienda de al lado. ¿Me acompañas en la salida?

_Tu madre te va a acompañar._

A cada pregunta, el susodicho la oía cada vez más como eco.

—Butchy, ¿supiste que One Direction está en una gira mundial?

_Me importa una mierda._

Oía varias preguntas a la vez.

— ¡Butchy!

— ¡Ya cállense, maldita sea!

Ambas se soltaron de él, lo miraron con rencor y se alejaron por completo, dejándolo respirar al fin.

—Eso debiste hacer el sábado, imbécil —Butch giró la vista hacia su hermano y alzó una ceja.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se acercó más. La tremenda bulla de los demás no ayudaba mucho a la comprensión. Brick suspiró.

—Adivina, adivinador. ¿Quién es la que ha faltado hoy?

Abrió los brazos a ambos lados como una señal para que se fijara bien. El pelinegro paseó la vista por todo el salón hasta llegar a un asiento.

—Ey, ¿y Kaoru?

—_ ¡Ding, ding, ding!_ ¡Ganaste! —Su semblante se volvió serio—Kaoru se mudó a Malibú.

Butch se atoró con su propia saliva y empezó a toser como maniático. Boomer empezó a palmotearle la espalda en un intento de ayudarle.

_¿Siempre había estado ahí? Ah, bueno. Oh, Butch se muere. ¡Butch!_

— ¿Estás bien, hermano? —Sin siquiera dar una respuesta, alzó bruscamente la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Cómo que se mudó?!

—Oh, ¿te enteraste?

— ¿Tú también lo sabías? —El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ella se despidió el sábado en la fiesta. ¿No fue contigo?

—No —Miró al suelo, atontado—. No lo hizo…nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Brick estiró un poco su cuello y se sacudió el cabello con desinterés. Ya se veía venir esa pregunta, sobre todo si el rubio estaba ahí.

"_Boomer y su gran bocota, la película."_

—Porque no te quiere cerca, por eso.

— ¿No me quiere cer…? —Sacudió la cabeza y se irguió completamente— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? ¿Es por todas las bromas? Si es así, yo habría…

—No es eso, hermano.

— ¿Entonces qué? Si incluso ella habló conmigo ese día, cuando estaba con las rubias y luego…

_Rubias uno y dos. ¡Bingo!_

— ¿Ya caíste en cuenta?

Él se despeinó el cabello al tiempo que gruñía con frustración y daba vueltas como león enjaulado.

— ¡Joder, la dejé ahí! ¡Y todo por un par de estúpidas bebidas, mierda!

—Sí. Eso hiciste, idiota —Bufó por lo bajo—. Y eso que intenté ayudarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Pero en serio, Butch, ¿tenías que elegir ese maldito día para hacerla de galán?

Brick lo golpeó en la nuca. Él se acarició el lugar afectado y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada.

— ¡Basta de esas miraditas que no puedo entender! —Boomer suspiró— A ver, hermanos. Pongamos todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Ambos digan lo que tengan que decir al mismo tiempo. ¿Listos? Uno, dos y…

Un «Me gusta Kaoru» y un «Le gustas a Kaoru» se oyeron al mismo tiempo. Brick alzó las manos en una señal de «Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Tú eras el idiota que tardó en darse cuenta». El pelinegro estaba a segundos de un paro cardiaco. Se sentó en una carpeta y quedó con la vista perdida.

— ¿Le…? —Soltó el aliento— ¿Le gusto a ella?

—Boomer, creo que por fin hay esperanza para nuestro hermano. Ahora sólo faltas tú.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios del pelinegro, para luego borrarse de golpe.

—Kaoru se fue a Malibú.

_Día tres: Butch acaba de razonar. No sabemos cómo sucedió, pero lo hizo. Aún hay esperanza para el mundo._

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, horrorizados, y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Kaoru se fue a Malibú, maldita sea!

— ¡Eso te vengo diciendo desde que entraste!

—No, joder. Esto no puede estarme pasando —Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, intentando aplacar la impotencia que sentía—. Por fin descubro que a ella también le gusto y… ¡se larga! —Volvió a sentarse y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos que estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas—Debo ser la única persona en el mundo que tiene suerte nula.

* * *

_**Malibú. Internado Sweet Magnetic.**_

—Ya sé, hagamos intercambio de anécdotas.

Kaoru miró a la rubia como si estuviera loca. No sabía qué tenía contra las que tenían el cabello así, pero simplemente no le gustaban. Apenas acababa de llegar hacía tres horas y media, y ambas ya habían saltado a su cama y estaban hablándole como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Su habitación la compartía con Momoko, pero lo que no entendía era el porqué Miyako estaba ahí también.

_Como sea, no se ven tan malas...o eso aparentan._

— ¿Quién comienza?

Adivinen. Sí, la pelinegra empezó. ¿Y qué mejor anécdota que la de la fiesta de Shirogane? Luego de quejas y quejas sobre Butch, al que ni siquiera conocían, pero ya asesinaban mentalmente; Miyako contó una relación fallida con un tal Takaaki, que terminó por celarla en exceso, y la pelirroja les relató un poco sobre sus años en Francia.

Ellas empezaron a cotillear sobre los chicos del internado vecino, mientras que Kaoru simplemente las observaba. En su mente sólo pasaba la idea de que estaría por cuatro años en ese lugar y en el casi hecho de que le iba a afectar en su personalidad. Después de todo, los seres vivos nos adaptamos al ambiente.

— ¿Y? ¿Tú a cuál prefieres? —Le mostraron dos fotografías tomadas al paso.

Sonrió. Creía poder con ese nuevo lugar sin perderse por completo.

* * *

_¡Y yo les sonrío a ustedes! Bien. No sé qué tal quedó, pero por lo menos ya no lo odio xd  
_

_¿Reviews? Qué digo. ¡Reviews, por favor!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Debo decir sólo una cosa... ¡Extrañé Fanfiction! (murmullos) Cierto. Casi lo olvido. _

_¡Disclaimer! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Cuatro años después. Puerta trasera de Sweet Magnetic. Noche.**_

—Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado…

— ¡Ya baja de una vez, Miyako!

— ¡Para ti es fácil!

La rubia del largo cabello ondeado estaba sentada en la parte alta del muro, mientras que sus dos mejores amigas la alentaban desde el otro lado.

_De acuerdo. Si muero, por favor que no duela mucho. ¡Las veo en el más allá!_

Y saltó. Kaoru la ayudó a no caerse y Momoko se cubrió los ojos al igual que Miyako. La pelinegra rodó los ojos al ver a sus amigas.

—Por dios, llevamos años escapándonos por aquí. ¿Por qué el dramatismo? —La rubia hizo un mohín mientras se acomodaba el hermoso vestido negro de _Chanel._

—Oye, no todas aquí somos atléticas, ¿eh?

—Me doy cuenta.

Hicieron muecas y se mostraban la lengua como dos niñas de preescolar a las que acaban de separar de una pelea.

—Ya basta. Son un par de infantiles, _you know?_ —Ambas rodaron los ojos.

— ¿Y quién es la que aún habla mezclando el inglés?

—_Non_, eso no es así —Repitieron la acción e intercambiaron miradas.

—Y francés.

La pelirroja se acomodó la cola de caballo y alisó su vestido rojo con corsé. Se rizó las pestañas con las manos para mantenerlas en su lugar y se colocó de nuevo los tacones que se había quitado para saltar.

—_Oui_, ¿de acuerdo? Soy una _franglesa_ a toda honra —Lanzó un beso al aire con burla y empezó a caminar hacia la dichosa fiesta de graduación clandestina.

_¿Por qué clandestina?_

La fiesta del internado era un asco, por no mencionar que sólo eran chicas, por supuesto. Debido a eso, algunas se escaparon para ir a una discoteca de la ciudad. Se rumoreaba también que los chicos de un instituto cercano iban a ir, por eso tanta emoción.

— ¿Crees que habrán chicos guapos? —Kaoru hizo un ruido de obviedad mientras avanzaban tras su amiga.

—Por favor, Miyako. Si no fuera así, ¿crees que las demás hubieran salido corriendo como perras en celo?

—_Touché. _Pero, ¿la directora no se enterará de eso?

Ella se detuvo en seco y la miró con extrañez.

— ¿Por qué estás actuando como una niñita? ¡Tenemos dieciocho! Y… —bufó—. Por dios, tampoco es como si fuésemos virgencitas.

—No tienes que decirlo tan alto, ¿sabes?

—Como sea —Rodó los ojos. Cruzó los brazos sobre su corto vestido borgoña y siguió caminando—. El punto es que no hay por qué estar nerviositas. ¿Vamos a disfrutar de la noche? Sí, pero tampoco somos como esas que se van ofreciendo al primer idiota que encuentran.

—Hay que observar, analizar…

—Captar y atacar —terminó Momoko, uniéndose a la charla. Sonrió—. Las cuatro reglas de las _Sweens. _O sea, nosotras.

—Tú lo has dicho —Suspiró y sonrió calculadoramente cuando logró ver el letrero del local—. Muy bien, hagamos de esta una magnífica noche.

* * *

_**Malibú. Noche. Dentro del local.**_

—Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí —La joven que traía de la cintura se apegó más a él. Butch la miró con una sonrisa ladina y luego volvió a ver a su hermano—. No es que me queje, tampoco, ¿eh?

Brick rodó los ojos y bebió de un trago la copa de vodka.

—Bueno, básicamente estamos celebrando nuestro ingreso a la universidad y nuestra nueva estancia aquí —El pelinegro asintió y luego su seño se frunció con curiosidad.

—Por cierto, ¿y Boomer?

—No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que llegamos.

El pelirrojo cogió una nueva copa del mismo trago y la fue bebiendo de a poco mientras paseaba desinteresadamente la vista por la discoteca. Hasta que llegó a un punto en la entrada que le hizo empezar a toser.

—Joder, ¿esa es…?

— ¿Quién? —Butch intentó ubicar la razón de su sorpresa, pero no vio nada de importancia. Él lo notó y sus ojos se ampliaron aún más.

— ¿En serio no la reconoces?

Él frunció el seño, se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa con aburrimiento. Hacía dos días que habían llegado a Malibú y no pensaba arruinar su primer viernes por la noche ahí por cualquier cosa.

—No, y tampoco creo que sea importante.

— ¡¿Qué no es…?! —Se mordió la legua, pensando que lo mejor sería que aún no se enterara—. Ya vuelvo. Ah, y asegúrate de usar protección.

Dio una última mirada al par y se dirigió hacia la chica que acababa de ver. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que la pizca malvada del pelirrojo creó un plan. Se acercó hacia ella, que estaba conversando con sus amigas, la alzó por la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas.

— ¡Por dios, bájame, estúpido! —Le hizo caso y ella lo volteó a mirar. En cuanto lo hizo, su expresión de furia se transformó en completa sorpresa por el que llevaba una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro— Joder, ¿Brick?

— ¿A qué otros tipos con cabello y ojos rojos, y que además tiene tan poco sentido de la moda que usa una gorra del mismo color, conoces?

Las comisuras de sus labios se empezaron elevar. Kaoru se cubrió medio rostro con ambas manos y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo. Esta vez, él pudo alzarla sin que esta pataleara y le dio otro par de vueltas. Cuando la bajó, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Disfrutando, ¿qué no ves? —Kaoru rodó los ojos.

—No me salgas con esa, rojito. Me refiero a Malibú.

—Em…—Se despeinó el cabello, incómodo, y arrugó un poco el rostro—. Vamos a ir a una universidad de por aquí.

—Me estás jodiendo —La expresión impactada de ella le causó una leve risa—. ¿En en serio? ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo, maldito idiota?!

—Perdón, perdón —Sonrieron y luego una tercera voz se incluyó.

—Oh, mi dios. Amiga, te salteaste tres pasos.

Él se fijó en la joven que habló y alzó una ceja de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. Kaoru rodeó el brazo del de la gorra y acercó un poco el rostro a la pelirroja que tenía en frente, como si fuese a decirle **«es mío»** y a mostrarle la lengua cual niña egoísta.

—No cuenta si ya lo conocía —Le giñó un ojo y rieron junto a la rubia que estaba al lado, quien luego fue la única que recordó qué tenía que hacer.

—Un gusto. Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, ¿y tú eres…?

—Brick Him. Igualmente —Ella hizo una mueca de «con que tú eres el famoso Brick, ¿eh? Interesante» y lo saludó con otro beso en la mejilla.

—Lo lamento, casi se me olvida —Estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano hacia abajo, como si fuese toda una princesa—. Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi. Es un placer conocerlo.

Él volvió a alzar una ceja. La pelirroja lo vio con superioridad. Brick entendió el gesto y besó la mano con caballerosidad fingida y dirigiéndole una mirada con algo de burla.

_Tienes aire de mujeriego. Te voy mostrando desde ya que no soy cualquiera de tus ligues, ni mucho menos una idiota._

Juntos parecían haberse planteado un sutil juego de quién era el mejor. Y ninguno pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Cuando alguien se metía con Momoko, no salía ganando. Era lo mismo que pensaban de Brick.

—Ahora caigo en cuenta —Kaoru lo volvió a ver, pero esta vez con incredulidad—. ¿Dijiste «vamos»?

Él salió de su pequeña pelea y abrió la boca, aún sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Sí, bueno…mis hermanos también están aquí.

— ¡Brick!

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿sí? No pensé que…que…

— ¿Qué no pensaste? ¿Que tu mejor amiga estuviera aquí y que tarde o temprano se encontraría con tu hermano al que, por cierto, quiso hace cuatro años; o que te echara la culpa?

—Si digo que ambos, ¿me golpearás?

— ¡Tú, grandísimo idio…!

— ¿Kaoru, eres tú? —El rubio empezó a acercarse con una expresión impactada— Oh, mierda. Es verdad.

Ella lo vio y sonrió con ganas. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le despeinó el cabello.

—Sí que has crecido, Boomer.

—Ya no soy un niño. Es más, incluso soy mayor que tú —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, pero muy, muy, torpe.

Él sonrió incrédulo. Reparó en la presencia de las demás chicas y luego le tendió la mano a la pelirroja, que correspondió.

—Boomer Him, un gusto.

—Igualmente. Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi y ella es Miyako.

La rubia sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos, el que se extendió por un pequeño tiempo más en tanto continuaban sonriéndose. Momoko le dio un codazo mascullando «Cuatro pasos» y el saludo dio por finalizado.

— ¿Y Butch? —Brick suspiró.

—Gracias, hermanito. Estaba a punto de irse ese tema —Kaoru sonrió con un plan en mente.

—No, no. Está bien. De hecho, espero que puedan ayudarme con algo, chicos.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

_**En la madrugada. Departamento de los Him.**_

—Por dios, Butchy.

Aquella castaña ronroneaba como gata en celo en tanto el nombrado continuaba besándola con la calentura al cien. Ambos intentaban como podían llegar por lo menos al sillón. Cuando lo lograron, ella enredó las piernas alrededor de la cadera del pelinegro, tratando de apegarse lo más posible a él.

—Llámame como quieras, menos por eso, joder.

Ella gimió a manera de afirmación y continuó con lo suyo. Todo normal, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Él se levantó despeinándose el cabello con molestia.

— ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre…?

—Perdón, hermanito —habló Brick desde el marco de la puerta—. Lamento interrumpir, pero invité a una amiga a venir.

Sonrió con maldad y se hizo al lado para dejar ver a una despampanante pelinegra con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella ingresó con los brazos cruzados y Brick cerró la puerta.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, Butch. ¿Me recuerdas?

Él entrecerró los ojos y la estudió de pies a cabeza, pero no halló nada más que sus hermosos ojos jade. Ella pareció notar eso, sonrió aún más y alzó una ceja con diversión.

— ¿Qué tal, verdecito?

Un foco en la cabeza del susodicho se prendió, dando lugar a la imagen de esa noche.

— ¿Kao…? —Dejó caer su mandíbula sin completar la frase.

—Ru. Kao…ru —Marcó las sílabas y sonrió—. Te veo bien, viejo amigo.

En seguida dirigió la vista al sillón y luego a su camisa. Comenzó a abotonarla, ya que por la castaña ahora estaba completamente abierta.

—Creo que estorbo —Comentó esta—. Mejor me voy.

—Sí, esa sería una buena idea —Butch la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la puerta.

—No, no. No es necesario que lo hagas —Brick miró a Kaoru como si estuviese loca y esta le hizo saber con la mirada que aún no había terminado—. Perdón, no era mi intención interrumpir su noche de sexo. Pero ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿no les agradaría continuarla?

Ahora sí que los hombres del salón traían la boca en el sub-mundo. La joven sonrió incómoda y nerviosa.

—M-Mejor no. En realidad, ya tengo que irme. Adiós —Y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Kaoru hizo una mueca decepcionada.

—Qué lástima. Y yo que quería algo de diversión hoy.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Estás de broma —Ella sacó de lado la lengua y sonrió divertida. Brick le golpeó levemente en la cabeza—. Joder, me has asustado. Qué cambiada estás, amiguita.

—Me halagas.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? —Ella sonrió con obviedad y rodó los ojos.

—Un reencuentro. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —Bufó con incredulidad— Sí que eres lento, Butchy.

Él arrugó el rostro con asco.

—Por lo que más quieras, no me llames así —Kaoru alzó una ceja y volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

— ¿Las rubias llegaron a traumarlo?

—Se podría decir. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—No en el lugar donde hubo gente a punto de tener coito, gracias.

Ambos hermanos aún no se creían la facilidad que tenía su vieja amiga de hablar de esos temas. El pelinegro tosió con vergüenza.

—Oh, vamos, Butch. No hay por qué ponerse incómodos. Nadie aquí es muy santito, ¿a que sí? —Brick se sorprendió.

— ¿Acaso ya no eres…?

— ¿Virgen? No, ya no —Después de esas palabras, ambos chicos fruncieron el seño.

—Dinos quién fue y lo matamos.

— ¿Por qué? —Rodó los ojos—Ay, por favor. No se las hagan de padres celosos, ¿eh? El papel no les queda en absoluto.

—De padres no, pero lo de celosos sí. Sobre todo este —dijo Brick, señalando con el pulgar a su hermano. Kaoru lo miró burlona.

— ¿En serio?

—Eh…

Butch desvió la vista. Cuando volvió a ver a esos ojos jade, notó que ella no se iría hasta obtener una buena respuesta. Y por supuesto que él no se la daría, no si quería salvar a su orgullo.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¡Por favor, no me bajen la moral!_

_¡Chao, chao!_

**__****«**Y que puede _¡Abracadabra! ¡Romperlo así! y a las chicas desaparecer...**»**_

**—Aladdin.**


End file.
